


Erede Malfoy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Draco Malfoy.
Series: H.P.S.P. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge  
> Pairing: Draco/Pansy  
> Prompt: carta  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Ragazzina

Malfoy aprì la porta, le guance gli divennero rosse e chinò il capo.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” domandò. Pansy lo colpì al petto con la lettera e sbatté il piede a terra.

“E questa cosa mi dovrebbe significare? Siamo stati insieme tutti questi anni, potevi anche lasciarmi dicendomelo in faccia!” gridò. Draco si passò la mano tra i capelli e negò con il capo.

“Io e Astoria siamo innamorati da parecchio, mentre tu vuoi stare con me solo perché i tuoi genitori vogliono il mio patrimonio. Pensavo che un assegno e una lettera di scuse bastassero” ribatté. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, guardò la mora singhiozzare tremando, i corti capelli neri le sbattevano contro il viso.

“E’ perché sono brutta, vero? Mio padre dice che ho il muso da carlino” biascicò. Malfoy espirò e negò con il capo.

“No, Pansy. Non è il tuo aspetto, Astoria mi ha aiutato in un momento difficile e tu nemmeno avevi capito che c’ero finito” disse rendendo gelido il tono. Si girò ed entrò in casa.

“Codardo!” strillò la mora, sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Malfoy si voltò afferrando la maniglia della porta.

“Per le ragazzine che pensano che fare i mangiamorte, e togliere la vita, sia un divertimento, un pezzo di carta è già troppo serio” sancì, sbattendole l’uscio in faccia.


	2. Il dente avvelenato di Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege:  
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
> Prompt: Rivelazioni a casa Malfoy  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Il dente avvelenato di Malfoy  
  


Draco mescolò la tazza di the facendo muovere il cucchiaino con la bacchetta. Socchiuse gli occhi e accavallò le gambe.

“Perciò tu saresti il figlio di Potter …” disse. Albus annuì e strinse il bicchiere di succo di zucca con entrambe le mani.

“S … sì …” balbettò.

“Sto uscendo! Mi raccomando, non spaventare il bambino mentre Scorpius finisce di prepararsi!” si sentì gridare dalla sala accanto.

“Esci pure Astoria” sancì Draco. Si portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò silenziosamente, Severus osservò la calvizie incipiente dell’uomo. Quest’ultimo si allontanò la tazza dalla bocca e ghignò.

“Devo ringraziare te se mio figlio ha sposato una sciocca Weasley per una parte mezzosangue?” sussurrò mellifluo, mostrando i canini. Il figlio di Harry deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e strinse le mani tra loro fino a sbiancare le nocche.

“I … io …” balbettò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole secche, la saliva gli scese lungo la gola facendogliela bruciare.

“Ti svelo un piccolo segreto. Tuo padre ha rifiutato la mia amicizia” spiegò Draco. Si piegò, arcuò la schiena e appoggiò la tazzina sul tavolino.

“Farai lo stesso?” domandò indurendo il tono. Al sgranò gli occhi e sentì il sudore pungergli il collo.

“Al, possiamo andare!” gridò Scorpius. Albus scattò in piedi e ridacchiò, tremando.

“Devo andare, scu … scusi” balbettò. Si voltò e si mise a correre.


End file.
